


Deep, Dark Fears

by CrowKing



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Heartbreak, Long One Shot, Love Magic, One Shot, long fic, mostly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 18:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowKing/pseuds/CrowKing
Summary: Original Request: Fandral request, please love. {Preferably a long imagine please} You are the youngest of the Odin Family (daughter ofc), you were in a secret relationship w/ Fandral. One of the maids find yall doing something (you decide) and immediately tells the King(odin) and yall are forced to end the relationship & Fandral has to treat you like he did before yall were "courting" aka "hello princess" etc. Thank you so much love 😌❤





	Deep, Dark Fears

You stood still among your family. There was your father, King Odin, who watched over everyone and everything. Your mother, Queen Frigga, stood next to one of your older brothers, Loki. While Frigga looked to her husband as he spoke, Loki focused his attention on you. As did Thor. Thor almost reached for your fingers as he watched Fandral approached Odin.

“Good afternoon, my lord,” Fandral spoke. His eyes flickered to you for a moment and then back to his King. “I’ve come to make a report on last night’s riot in a tavern.”

You wrung your hands together while you remembered last week. 

The sun’s rays touched Fandral’s cheek as he laid in your bed. You were becoming too jealous of the sun as you ran your fingers through his hair. His eyes slowly opened to see your joyful face smiling back at him.

“Good morning, darling,” he chuckled. “You’re up before me this morning.”

“I am,” you hummed. Your skin felt cold without him right next to you. You moved closer to him and wrapped yourself around his body. Fandral’s hands caressed your face and he kissed you softly and slowly. 

“Last night, I had a dream about you,” Fandral started. 

“Did you? Where were we?”

“It was more like a memory actually. Do you remember when Loki would play his cruel jokes on you?”

“He still does. Why?”

“It was when we were much smaller. You had a fear of snakes. Loki conjured a giant snake to block you from retreating into your room. Do you remember?”

“He had big, awful red eyes. His teeth were much bigger and longer than a normal snake. I knew it wasn’t real, but it was still there and scary. I couldn’t move. I was paralyzed on the ground until you came around. You had a training sword in your hand and a shiled in the other as if you were going to slay the monster for me.”

“Yes, but this time, I didn’t save you in the dream.”

“What do you mean? You did save me. Don’t you remember? You threatened Loki to stop or you would burn his favorite green cape.”

“Yes, but in this dream, the snake got you. I lost you.”

“Oh,” you reacted. “But I’m here with you now. I’m okay.” You took his hand and placed it on your cheek. Fandral’s eyes grew soft.

“You know how you and your mother tell me to pay attention to my dreams? The hidden messages?”

“Yes, but not every dream has a message—

“What if a day comes and I cannot protect you?”

“I—what?” You laughed. You moved your body on top of his. “Don’t say such awful things out loud. Asgard is at peace. War is so far away from us.” Fandral moved from underneath you and sat up.

“How can you be so sure? Is war truly so far away from us? What do you see?” Fandral fired off these question at you as if he swung his sword at your chest. “I’m sorry. I think this dream is haunting me. I watched the snake eat you whole. Your screams were silenced when the snake swallowed you. You were so small and—

“It was a night terror,” you assured him. You placed soft kisses across his shoulders. “Remember how you helped me and my night terrors after the snake? You walked me to my room every night after that. You wanted to make sure Loki didn’t have more cruel tricks up his sleeve, so you walked me to my room every night.”

Fandral smiled, remembering his side of the memory. “I remember carrying my practice shield with me just in case. You let me hold your hand.”

“Perhaps it’s my turn to return the favor,” you wrapped yourself in an embrace around him. “You cured my fears and now I can do the same for you.”

“Every warrior has the same fear. We chase after death, but if any of our loved ones reach it first…

Fandral’s voice trailed off. His eyes focused on the morning sun. So many times he has gone to battle and come back from it, slightly different than before. Thor can keep his brave tales or his heroic deeds. You wanted Fandral safe, sound, and in your arms. 

“Are you afraid I may die before you?”

“I’m afraid of losing you,” Fandral spoke. “That’s my fear. Whether it be death or another man’s arms, I fear one day you’ll be taken from me.”

“But you won’t be. I promised myself to you. Or do you not remember that night either?”

Fandral laughed. Of course he remembered that night. There was a civil war on a different realm. Agard answered the call, and it was Thor’s and the Warrior Three’s first taste of real battle. Frigga was driving herself mad at the idea of both of her sons going into war. You found it difficult to leave Fandral’s side, so he left without saying good bye to you.

Thor, Loki, and the rest of them snuck out of the palace shortly after dinner. Just so you and Frigga wouldn’t be able to stop them or change their mind. You went blind with anger and refused to sleep the entire night. 

While you drove yourself over the idea of losing Fandral forever, your mother distracted you with a different, darker kind of magic. A form that Odin wouldn’t allow in the kingdom. Frigga taught you to practice death magic in secret. While you could not bring back anyone from the dead, you could protect them from it. Frigga had spells on Odin, Thor, and Loki. You conjured a weak spell for Fandral. 

You made yourself sick over it. When Fandral walked back through the palace doors, you nearly fell over from relief. You spent the next week in bed with an awful cold. Fandral spent his days with you, spinning tales of battle-infused excitement and humorous tales of death.

That was when you knew. You could drive yourself sick over and over again as long as Fandral was alive to tell you stories.

“Do you love me?” You asked, sitting up in your bed. Fandral choked on the wine he was drinking.

“Love?” Fandral watched you nod your head. You were completely serious. Fandral sat back and thought about it. “You’re my best friend and—

“But do you love me? I drove myself to illness for you. And just now, I realized that I will do this over and over again for you to come back to me.”

“That’s foolish,” Fandral said angrily. “You can’t do this to yourself every time I go into battle.”

“Then I’m a fool in love with you.”

“You’re not in love with me. What you did was not love. It was selfish,” Fandral said. 

“Selfish?!”

“Yes, selfish, my lady,” Fandral went off. “Love is trusting me and my abilities to fight on my own. Love is the difficult waiting part of me returning to you without your help.”  
“My mother—

“Your mother and you are not the same person. Because she does something does not mean you can do the same. You do not get to use your mother as an excuse.”

“So I’m supposed to let you go into battle unprotected from me?”

“Yes.”

“That’s insane.”

“That’s trust. If you love me, you would trust me. I trust you enough to know you’ll be fine next week. You’re only sick. You will not die.”

“You cannot possibly compare a cold to war.”

“The principle still stands,” Fandral held your hand. “Look at me.”

Your eyes settled into his. Fandral held your hand tighter.

“I will not leave you. I am capable of taking care of myself. I do not want your help. I want you to trust me. Promise me you’ll trust me, and then I’ll believe you when you ask me if I love you.”

“That’s mean of you to say. Do you think I’m lying?” you asked.

“That’s not mean. I do love you. I love you enough to tell you when you are wrong. Do you love me enough to trust me?” It was a hard position to be in, but he was right. You reached to Fandral’s arm. Once you touched his forearm, blood started to rush through him. He stayed calm, trusting your magic. You did the same. As blood started to quickly pump through both of your veins, both of you watched a warm light emit from your forearms.

“I promise to trust you,” you started. “I vow to be faithful and honest with you for all of my days.”

“I vow to love only you and to tell you when you’re wrong,” Fandral laughed. You made a sour face at him.

“This is a binding spell. This is serious,” you explained.

“And I vow to make you annoyed with me every day,” Fandral smirked. “I vow to bother you. I vow to tickle you at inopportune moments. I vow to only make you laugh for the rest of my days.” Fandral’s smile was too much. His words cut you somewhere deep inside and you felt a switch go off.

“Sleep with me,” you said too quickly. Fandral started laughing.

“You’re sick, love.”

“Kiss me anyways. I want you. I want you right now. And—

Fandral shut you up with a passionate kiss. His lips moved against yours as he slowly pushed you down in your bed. The next morning, both of your brothers noticed Fandral leaving your bedroom before breakfast this morning. 

Next thing you knew Thor and Loki had Fandral pinned to the ground on the training grounds. Before you could make it there to save him, Sif stopped you. She placed a finger on her mouth while she made you watch the scene unfold.

“I swear its good intentions!”

“Is it?” Loki stared him down. “I’ve seen you with women of all sorts. How dare—

“I plan to stay with her. I want to be with her.” Fandral said very seriously. Thor took a step back, allowing Fandral to stand up after having Thor’s hammer removed from his chest. He spoke much more quietly afterwards and only to your brothers.

“Seems you have tamed the beast,” Sif said. “Don’t worry, we won’t say anything. I can’t imagine your father would be happy with the idea.”

“Like Thor’s fascination with Midgard,” you mentioned. Your father had more conservative views when it came to his children. You were the youngest and his only girl. Odin had specific plans for you when you were older. You didn’t see Fandral as a part of those plans.

“He can’t know,” you told Fandral one day in private. “I trust my brothers. I trust Sif and the Warriors Three, but—

“I understand,” he responded. “I do not come from a good or a royal family. And my reputation isn’t the best—

“I still think you’re wonderful,” you wrapped both arms around one of his. 

“And I think you’re delusional to love someone like me.”

“Then call me delusional then. I’ll never rule Asgard like Thor and Loki. I just want to be happy with you.” Fandral looked around him before he kissed your head. Both of you had to be cautious now. The long remembrance of memory faded in Fandral’s mind as he looked at you now. Your hair was in tangles, your breath smelled off, but Fandral still adored you. Your bedroom had a summer chill running through it. Luckily, both of you kept warm by each other.

“What’s wrong?”

“My memories with you are the strongest ones in my mind. Of course, I remember you binding yourself to me. I also remember when your brothers found out. And when we made a pact that your father would never find out about us.”

“So?”

“So, I’m still concerned.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” you assured him. Your body was as close to his as you could get. Your fingers entwined into his own. You were physically attached to him. “No one could tak—

You both heard a maid drop her tray of fruits. She stood aghast at what she saw. A princess of Asgard wrapped around the most ill-reputed, ill-born playboy in Asgard. And she did what she thought was right. She did what she thought would protect you.

You were up late that night, receiving the worst kind of lecture from your father, the King. He told you of your virtue and how precious it was. Thor and Loki would quickly question the fragility of your virtue when their own virtue was never questioned. Odin would respond with opening a crack in the sky. Neither of you won that argument. 

The next morning, you didn’t bother getting out of bed. Why should you? What purpose did you have to get out of bed? Fandral was no longer yours. He would never be yours. Your father made sure of that. He started the process of marrying you off quickly to ‘protect the royal reputation’. Your mother let you swell in your heartbreak for a week. The next week, you were to stand among your royal family and meet your suitors.

Do as you were told.

So you did.

You stood still among your family. There was your father, King Odin, who watched over everyone and everything. Your mother, Queen Frigga, stood next to one of your older brothers, Loki. While Frigga looked to her husband as he spoke, Loki focused his attention on you. As did Thor. Thor almost reached for your fingers as he watched Fandral approached Odin.

“Good afternoon, my lord,” Fandral spoke. His eyes flickered to you for a moment and then back to his King. “I’ve come to make a report on last night’s riot in a tavern.”

“Let’s hear it,” Odin said. His tone was short and testing. 

“It was only over a small issue of livestock,” Fandral reported. He dared not look at you. “A farmers’ brawl, not the treasonous sort we originally thought. All is well now.”

“Good,” Odin nodded. He stood up from his seat as Thor went to one side of you, grabbing your arm gently. As Fandral started to leave, Odin stopped him. “Have I dismissed you?”

“No, my lord,” Fandral bowed low. “My sincerest apologies.”

“You have new orders. You are to assist in welcoming Lord Braxus to Asgard. Go with Thor, Loki, and Y/N. I expect his party will be waiting at the entrance.”

“Lord Braxus?” Fandral questioned. “Why wasn’t the royal guard informed? We could find a few men to guard—

“He came on short notice at my invitation,” Odin said. “Y/N and Lord Braxus are to be betrothed.” Fandral’s face visibly fell at Odin’s pleasure. He looked down until you passed him with Thor at your side. Loki followed behind.

As all of you made your way towards the bridge, Fandral looked at you for the first time in a week.

“Careful, Father has people watching you,” you said coldly for his protection.

“I’m sorry, my lady. You should know,” Fandral kept his composure. “I am living my deepest, darkest fears. Nothing else scares me now. Not even your father."


End file.
